A CELEBRITY'S SECRET
by Hoshi No Kokoro
Summary: Being a famous superstar is difficult, but having to crossdress and being near two boys will jeopardize everything! Now what?  Crossdressing Fuji. WAITING ADOPTION VISIT PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1: Hikari

A/N: I'm not the author of prince of tennis or any other character that appears in my fan fiction… *cry*

Chapter 1

A WELL-ACCLAIMED SECRET

The screams got louder. There were blinding flashes everywhere.

_Thump!Thump!Thump! _His heartbeat got louder as well.

The screams and the heartbeats combined until it was all he could hear and everything became blurry.

Suddenly, all the lights went off, There was a spotlight on center stage. Then, fireworks flew and the screams became one octave higher.

On a platform, a girl suddenly appeared. The fans were engaged in a screaming contest.

The girl looked as if she was only seventeen. She had silky,long,honey-ocherous hair; flawless, pale skin; and with long eyelashes.

She opened her mouth, and started to sing. A soft, melodious voice flowed through the stadium, making them fall into a deep silence.

_Look inside…_

_Everything you need is inside_

_And you'll find…_

_All you need to know is inside_

_It doesn't matter what other people say_

_No right or wrong,_

_Life goes on…_

_You don't have to fight_

_There's no black or white_

_You know it's all right, just carry on_

She paused for a moment, and looked to the audience, making eye contact with each one of them.

_You don't have to cry_

_There's no reason why_

_Just look at the sky and carry on_

_You gotta believe_

_Believe in you,_

_Carry on…_

_Look around…_

_Look at all the beauty around_

_Every sound…_

_Like a happy merry-go-round_

She stopped again, and the guitar accompaniment started playing a solo. The fans started screaming again, and in unison, they started to sing-along.

_Remember, everyday is a brand new day_

_No need to fear,_

_I'll be here…_

_You don't have to fight_

_There's no black or white_

_You know is all right, just carry on_

_You don't have to cry, _

_There's no reason why_

_Just look at the sky and carry on…_

_You don't have to fight _

_There's no black or white_

_You know it's all right, just carry on_

_You don't have to cry _

_There's no reason why_

_Just look at the sky and carry on…_

The time passed slower every second. The lights and the fireworks, mixed with the screams of the fans, making the singer flinch. Luckily, she composed herself and finished, just in time.

Back stage, a woman in her mid-fifties approached the singer, clapping.

"Excellent performance, Hikari!"

"Thank you Director Sumire," The singer just answered in a tired voice. Turning in her heels, she went toward the changing room, leaving the director of the entertainment agency to deal with the rest of the backstage staff.

Once in the changing room, Hikari sighed and locked the door, falling into one of the chairs.

A man dressed in black approached her from behind in silence. He tried to grab Hikari's hair with a swift motion, but she dodged him.

"Manager, please. We are still in public place. Can't you be just a little more careful?"

The man smiled sadly. "I've already told you to call me Eiji! I know that I'm your manager, but we have time for formalities later."

"Eiji-san, please."

"I can't even recognize you anymore! You really look like a woman in that ridiculous outfit, nya!"

"It's called a dress, in case you didn't know. Many the girls wear them."

Hikari quickly changed into a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans and exited through the back door of the building, her manager at her side.

They climbed up inside a black BMW and left the stadium.

Inside the car, Hikari grabbed at her hair and pulled it down. The wig fell to the seat, revealing a shoulder-length, sandy hair.

She opened her eyes, which were very sharp, deep blue, and looked at her manager. With a soft tone, she mumbled: "It's good to be my normal self again"

Eiji looked at her and, with a mischievous grin, replied, "It's good to have you back! Fuji Syusuke!"

Yay! Thank you IseeYouStalk for beta-ing the series! ^^

Well, what do you think? Please read and review!

In the next chapter, Tezuka appears! Yay!

Eiji may be Ooc, but I'll try to fix that. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2: The Director

A/N: Thank you for reading my fan fictions! I'm really happy! I'm thanking all of you who left a review. ^^

I'm having trouble with the spacing between the sentences so it may look too cramped... Sorry!

" " For speech

' ' For thoughts

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any prince of characters that appear in my fan fictions.

Chapter 2

A CELEBRITY'S SECRET

It was a fine morning. But the tranquility disappeared , when a car stopped with an incredible speed with a devastating sound,in front of a building.

A man stepped out of his shining Rolls-Royce and glanced up, looking the building of the R&S Entertainment agency. Then, smirking, walked into the structure, with confident steps, followed by a bespectacled man.

* * *

"Well, here is the sample of our new dance step. Let's take the recorded CD to the director" Hikari said with a small grin.

"Hoi Hoi! Of course! You go, I'll stay here to check the video-recorder. It's so old that is no longer recording in HD... "

Hikari just nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

"..."

"Well, that's what I mean."

Director Sumire looked surprised with the proposal of this man.

"Excuse me, but why...?"

The man started talking with an air of arrogance. " Well, I want to sponsor this Entertainment agency, with two conditions. First, I want you to leave the director's spot, and second, I will invest any amount of money you ask into this agency, so you will have to make a debut in less than 6 months."

Director Sumire's face was red by rage.

"Excuse me, but I have to decline that 'proposal' of you. First, if I leave the director's spot, then who will assume it? Second, we already have Hikari, who currently is one of the most famous singer in the country and third-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy, director... I have all the answers for those questions. Oi! Tezuka!"

The bespectacled man stepped forward, and with an expression-less face, politely bowed to the director Sumire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Sumire. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Currently, the chief of the Tezuka company. I'm here to help my comrade, Atobe Keigo."

The face of Sumire paled, when he mentioned the name of the company.  
It was one of the biggest economical-business company that ever existed. There were rumors saying that it had so much power, that it could create and crush any existing corporation in the world in a blink of an eye.

Finally, Ryusaki Sumire, stopped spacing out, and with a firm tone asked.

"Well... could you tell me those 'answers' that you had for my questions...?"

Atobe, smirked at the reaction of the director, and said, with a tempting voice.

"Oh, so finally you are listening...? Well, my companion, Tezuka,is much more capable of assuming the director's spot, than you, my dear lady."

He said that sentence so sweet and softly, that, it was nearly impossible to hear.

"Second, I don't know who this 'Hikari' is, but I know that her popularity is dropping. Not abruptly, but slowly, very slowly. I think she needs a radical change. And with the help of Tezuka, she may recover her popularity. No, she will have more fans than before. Third, when Tezuka assumes the director's spot, you can remain as the vice, so he will not decide everything by himself."

The director Sumire, became speechless when she heard those answers. They were right. She was losing her touch of being the director. In spite of having a supervisor, she forgot to view important documents and contracts with other companies. It was no longer a normal 'accident'. And Hikari , she hated to admit it, but she was losing popularity. It had been more than 5 months without releasing a new album.

After some silence between them, the door abruptly opened, hitting Tezuka right in his face.

* * *

Fuji stopped running, and panting, he opened the door. What he saw inside, shocked him.

There was a man, in the floor, with a blooding nose, and there was a purple-haired man, trying to help the fallen one to get up. The director Sumire's face was blank, as if she had seen a ghost.

It took him several seconds to realize what he had done.

"...!"

The purple man shot him a glare, and with an angry tone, shouted.

"What have you done! You... oh!"

Then, he suddenly stopped yelling to him when he looked up, and completely forgetting the man with the blooding nose, the got up, and with an elegant swift, took his hands and kissed them.

Fuji had completely forgotten that he was disguised as Hikari. Then, realizing it, stiffened at the actions of the man, but he could barely resist his sadistic side. Not even glancing the purple-haired man, he headed towards the person in the floor, leaving the other dumbfounded.

* * *

Tezuka didn't know what just happened. The door suddenly opened, hitting him right in the face. He fell to the ground by the impulse, and then, he blacked out.

When, he opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary, with a small bandage in this head. When he got up, and looked around, he saw a girl, crouching next to him.

"... Excuse me, may I ask you what just...?"

The girl turned, and giving him a small smile, answered.

"I'm sorry... I hit you in the face with the door... I didn't know that somebody was inside the director's office. Usually, nobody is in there, so I just opened it without thinking... Sorry..." And after saying that, looked at him with a worrying look in her face.

'Deep blue... beautiful...' Tezuka was mesmerized with her eyes. Then, the girl got up, and giving a small nod, went out of the room.

'Ah... she left...I...' Tezuka's thought was interrupted when Atobe came in.

"Oi... I was wondering... why the _lady_ completely ignored me and gave all the attention to you... Ore-sama thinks that I'm much more beautiful..."

Tezuka was going to reply when, suddenly, a piece of paper flung to his face.

Atobe smirked and leaned to a chair. "Oi, take that. Now you are responsible for everything."

Tezuka frowned, and held the paper closer to his face, to have a better look of it.

"It's the contract between you and that old director." Atobe said with an air of superiority. "Of course, I signed it for you."

Tezuka was going to reply, when, another piece of paper hit him in the face.

Then, Atobe gave him a sly grin, got up from the chair, and exited the infirmary. Tezuka just sighed, and getting up from the bed, he grabbed his coat, and exited with the papers in his arms.

* * *

It was already dark outside, but Tezuka was still in his office, turning the pages of the documets.

The first one, was the contract of sponsoring the R&S Entertainment agency with full responsibility and the rules of assuming the director's spot, signed with Atobe's autograph. The second piece of paper was an archive, containing all the records and the history of all the artists and singers that the R&S Entertainment had launched in this past 5 years. Tezuka turned them rapidly, until his hands automatically stopped when a file caught his attention.

'Syumiko Hikari...' Strangely, the girl in the photo was familiar. After thinking, he gave up. He couldn't remember anything about a girl called like that. Only... her smile was familiar... no, a little bit TOO familiar...

After some more minutes, he turned off the lights and exited, leaving the files in his desk.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

So, what do you think? I'm sorry. It's a little bit hurried because I had a lot of homework to do ^^; (I didn't even edited it...)I'll try to upload a better chapter next time.

The idea of tezuka being hit by a door popped up in my mind after watching the chibi episode of 'A baseball filled with men'. XD But it's not tezuka being hit by the door it's... XD  
The name of Syumiko is weird... But I couldn't think of any similar names with Syusuke in a girl version... So I just decided to combine Yumiko (the sister of Fuji) and Syusuke. I'm really horrible at inventing names XP

I think that this chapter it's a little bit too long... ^^;

The next chapter: the sweeper


	3. Chapter 3: The sweeper

A/n: I'm finally updating this chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who left a review! But I want more xD! They really help to continue this story! XD It's like an energizing drink(?)

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

A CELEBRITY'S SECRET

_-9 am at Tezuka's office-_

"…" Tezuka remained silent.

_Click! _ The video finished, and the wide plasma screen remained blank.

"So, do you want me to play it again?" The vice-director asked, with a grin.

"..." Tezuka stared, at the white screen again. And frowning, returned to his seat.

He knew that the singer was good, but he never imagined to be _this_ good. His frown deepened, and sighed.

'_She remained 5 months without releasing a new album and could stay at the top charts? No wonder how she could do that.'_

"Director Sumire... I think I know how to help her to regain her popularity."

The old vice-director chuckled, and answered.

"Oh, That was fast!" She chuckled again. "And, now, you are the director. I'm one rank lower than you. Well, let's hear the solution to our Hikari's problem."

* * *

_splash! _The water formed a small pool when it made contact with the floor. Then, a mop, accompanied with a damp cloth, started to to wipe the bubbled water away.

The sweeper sighed.

'_Man, you can never earn enough when you are just a sweeper...'_ He started cleaning the floor. _'7 floors done, only 68 more to go...'_

Then a couple of dancers passed. They eyed him, and they started laughing.

His grip in the mop hardened. '_Damn those dancers... They only dance in the background, and they think that they are the spotlight...I'll show them... Someday, I'll be able to shine too!..._' He sighed again. _'There's no way that a sweeper like me will ever be able to dance on stage...'_

When he finished sweeping the floor, he took the elevator, carrying the water bucket and the mop inside.

_Ding! _The elevator stopped, and he got out. But he tripped with the edge when he got out, so the dirty soaped water, splashed on his clothes, while he was trying to regain balance.

He looked at himself. He sighed again. _'Today, is definitely not my day.' _He looked at the nearest room.

_-CHOREOGRAPHY-_

'_Oh well, I guess I have to start with this one first'_

He opened the door and there was a girl dancing inside. She didn't notice him, so she kept concentrating on the movement of her feet.

"One, two, three, turn and wave..."

She was talking to no one. His eyes followed her in every movement, and suddenly, he felt a blush creeping up to his face. He touched his cheeks. It was burning hot.

* * *

"Are you serious about it?"

"Yes"

Sumire sighed. "Can you explain how _that _is going to raise her fame? It can backfire too! you know that! There can be scandals about it, and more paparazzi can appear!"

Tezuka just frowned. " Director Ryuzaki... Let me explain it first."

* * *

His felt his cheeks burn. He completely forgot about cleaning. Every time she turned, her long pony tailed ocher hair swished behind, and, every time she waved, her pale skin shined under the illuminated room. Unconsciously, he started to mimic her dance steps.

* * *

"A dance partner? How can a dance partner help Hikari? There are tons of back dancers too! And if her dance partner is a male, there can be a lot of scandals too!"

* * *

Every step, every turn, was mimicked, nearly to perfection. Until the girl turned, and looked at him intensely. When he noticed, his blush became a fierce shade of red. He really wanted to disappear of embarrassment.

* * *

"Well, those _scandals_ can bring a huge success if they are well managed."

* * *

They were staring at each other, more than a minute. Until the girl started clapping.

* * *

"So, you want to get a dance partner that can sing as a co-singer next to Hikari?"

* * *

The girl clapped, and a broad smile appeared in her face. " You are really good! Nobody was able to get it right, except for you"

* * *

"Now, the problem is... do we have to open an audition?"

* * *

He was out of words. A girl just praised him because of his dancing.

* * *

"No... It's too late to open an audition. We have less than 4 months for her 'comeback' to the stage. We really need somebody that can catch up with her."

* * *

"Ne! Hikari! why did you stop? Now, we have to record it all over! It was getting really good until you stopped! Nya!"

He was dumbstruck. _'ah... so she is not alone. Who is inside, beside her?'_

Suddenly the girl responded.

"Well... Gomen Eiji... Is that somebody really good just appeared, so I had to stop."

His cheeks were starting to burn again.

"I... I... I'm sorry to intrude you! I'm just a sweeper of this building!"

She looked surprised. "Oh... but...you are really good!"

He felt his whole face heat up.

* * *

"Then... How can we get a co-dancer in that short amount of time?"

* * *

He rushed out of the room. He could hear his heartbeat in his ear. He completely forgot about the bucket and the scrubbing mop inside. He just wanted to be in a quiet place.

* * *

Tezuka just sighed. "_That_ is the problem..."

Ryuzaki sighed too. It wasn't a bad idea after all. Only that it was difficult to take it in action.

* * *

Fuji was amused. Just a moment ago, a boy with a bucket came inside, and started mimicking him, and then dashed outside. He couldn't suppress a light chuckle for the sight.

"Nya! Fujiko! Look at this! That weird guy was recorded too!"

Fuji approached him, and whispered in a dangerously soft tone.

"What did you say...?"

His manager shivered, and quickly replied.

"Nya! Fu... I mean... Hikari-chan! Nya!"

"That's much better. Now, what did you say just a moment ago?"

"Oh! The strange boy that started dancing with you was recorded too! I can't handle the sample of the dance composition if that guy appears! What should I do?"

Fuji just nodded in acknowledgment and answered.

"Well... you could use a computer programing to cut it out."

Eiji bounced in relief.

"Nya! thank you Fu...! I mean.. Hikari! you just saved me! Now I just need to insert the CD to the computer! Thank you!"

"Saa... let's not get overexcited Eiji... Well, I have to go to change, so I'll leave everything to you."

His bouncy manager flashed a smile.

"Hoi hoi! No need to worry! I'll have everything under control!"

Fuji just grinned and exited. Eiji started to get anxious again. He started to walk in circles, still holding the CD.

'_Nya... now the problem is... how am I supposed to use a computer program? I only use the computer to play... Not to edit videos... uh oh...What should I do?What should I do?What should I do? What should I do?What should...I know! I'll just leave the CD here, well hidden, so nobody will able to find it! Hoi! I'm so intelligent!'_

He immediately started to search. _'Under the bench... no, too easy... Among the music CD s... no... Oh! Under the flower pot! Nya! Nobody will be able to find it now! Hoi hoi!'_

After placing the CD under the pot, he walked outside, whistling.

* * *

He still could hear his heartbeat thumping on his ear. He sighed again, and looked at his wristwatch.

'_Crap! It's already 12 o' clock! I must finish sweeping before 2 p.m sharp! Damn it!'_

He dashed into the closing elevator, and pressed. There was nobody inside, so he felt relaxed a little bit more. Only the hum of the elevator was audible, mixed with the weather forecast from the speaker.

'_Who forecasts weather at 12 o'clock?'_

Suddenly the elevator stopped. And when the sliding door opened, a man with a suit and jolly face entered. He was whistling. He looked happy. He scanned the man, and got out of the elevator.

He was in front of the door.

_-Choreography-_

He felt his chest thumping again. He tried to ignore it, and entered. His water bucket was still inside, and nobody was in there. He was a little bit disappointed. But, he started cleaning trying to not pay attention.

He cleaned the floor, wiped the windows, and brushed the dust away from the unused CD piled in a corner. He started humming the song that he danced with the girl. It was fast, and powerful, with a hint of sadness in it. '_Sadness? In the music?'_ He laughed at his own thought. '_It's true that the song is rhythmic and powerful, but there is a small fragment... hiding something, like a tad of sadness... strange, isn't it?'_

He stopped cleaning when a strange flower pot picked his curiosity. It was out of place, as if someone touched it. And, something was poking out of it.

He lifted the pot, and there was a dirtied CD. He sprayed it and cleaned it, and there was a little label.

_-Dance sample n. IV-_

"...?"

'_Why there is a Dance CD under a flower pot? Well, anyways I better hand it out.'_

He dumped his bucket again, and started running. Since the elevator was too crowded, he took the stairs instead. He ran upstairs, and reached floor 45 in less than 15 minutes.

He stopped, and started coughing for the lack of oxygen. Then, started walking calmly, until he stopped in front of a door.

_-General Director-_

He stopped and started thinking for a moment. He couldn't just enter saying that somebody forgot a CD. After some moment, he crouched, and slid the CD under the door frame.

Then, with a satisfied smile, he turned, and headed to the opposite direction. He couldn't suppress the puff of self-admiration.

'_I feel that something great just happened today. I can't pinpoint exactly what, but I feel that something big will happen from now."_

He inhaled and and couldn't help but to grin. He returned to the choreography room. And with a big smile, he muttered to himself.

"Ahn! Ecstasy!"

* * *

**TBC**

Well, what do you think? did you guess who was the sweeper? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, but I quite enjoyed writing it. It can be a little bit confusing when the POVs are alternating. Sorry! ^^;

Don't forget to leave an opinion! :D

It can be a little bit rash, because I didn't edited it... Sorry! ^^;


	4. Chapter 4:Encounter

A/n: Hello! Soorrry! for leaving you like that! The reason?... SCHOOL... at least now you know that i'm still alive hehe...

Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

A CELEBRITY'S SECRET

Chapter 4

The bus was full with people. Fuji sat in one of the farthest, back seats of the bus. He turned on his mp3, and started listening to his own songs.

"Wow, I'll have to put my voice much more feminine here. I'll have to sing it higher..."

After some moments, he started observing the people in the bus. It was quite amusing to watch them, and sometimes, he could discover new things.

One of the people who grabbed his attention was a man, with a long, orange jacket, with big 'I'M A DANCER,SO WHAT?' words stamped in his back. It was spring time, so it wasn't cold, but the man was wearing it with no problems.

When the man took his cell-phone out from one of his pockets, he had a whole arm bandaged. He didn't look injured, but Fuji deduced that was the reason of having long jackets.

Suddenly, the bus abruptly stopped, making him lose balance, and he slipped from the chair, and crashed to the man with the bandage.

Luckily, the man was much more bigger than him, so, he was not injured, but Fuji noted that the man was now looking at him.

He could just mumble a soft sorry, and returned to his seat. The man just smiled.

* * *

"You lied!"

"Now, let's calm down..."

"Tezuka! I thought that you were trustworthy... but now, everything is ruined!..."

"Now... Atobe, don't get-"

"What? That you had to lie to your best friend?"

Tezuka sighed. It was useless to try to calm down Atobe. He poured coffee in a cup, and handed it to him.

Atobe took a sip of it, and flopped down to the chair. He passed a hand to his hair, and sighed.

"But, why?... You chose the worst moment to tell me that..."

"I had to."

_Flashback_

"This is Atobe, I wish to see talk to the director of the company."

The receptionist scanned him, and answered in a bored voice.

"Excuse me sir, but director Kuniharu is not here right now. He has an important appointment in Germany."

Atobe looked at the receptionist with irritation.

"Not his father, his son. The new director!"

"Sir, there is no such a thing as the NEW director. Mr. Kuniharu was the director of this company for six years. There was no change of place."

Atobe sighed in defeat. It was no use arguing with a lady. They always won.

"Oh really...? Thank you"

The receptionist gave him a disapproving look, and politely bowed.

"Good bye, sir."

Atobe entered to his white porche, and started driving at full speed, ignoring the signal lamp of the streets, and dialed the only number he knew from memory.

After some moments, someone picked up.

"Yes, Tezuka speaking"

He started to shout, and he drove to the short cut to his house.

"Tezuka! Explain it! Explain everything right now! You are **not **the director of Tezuka Co. ! What happened?"

There was a silence in the line.

"Okay... I'll explain it. I'm... not the director of the company. My father is."

After hearing those sentences, Atobe nearly crashed to the nearest tree of the road. Tezuka continued speaking.

"I'm his heir. In order to succeed him, I need to prove myself to him."

"What?"

"That's why I had to prove myself, running the R&S Entertainment. In order to get the director's seat, I had to lie to director Ryusaki."

"...Meet me at my house. **NOW**."

The line went dead.

_End of Flashback_

"Tezuka... This is important. If the people discovered this, we are BOTH dead."

"..."

"We have less than 2 months for Hikari's comeback to stage, and you had the BEST timing to tell me this."

"Not everything is ruined. We can still-"

"Let's leave it like this now. We can't say anything until things are settled."

Tezuka opened his mouth to continue his sentence, but he gave up.

"I agree."

"Let's continue like this, and try to not say anything to ANYONE. Got it?"

"Got it..."

* * *

"_...The end of line 64. Repeating, this is the last bus stop..."_

Fuji woke up. It was already 4 o' clock. He looked around. Nobody was left in the bus except him, and the orange jacket boy. Strangely, the boy was sitting next to him, with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

He started to chuckle, and then he started to laugh.

Fuji was not irritated, in fact, his laugh was contagious. He started to chuckle as well.

Then he asked.

"Why are you laughing? I think you were waiting for me all this way."

He gave a light chuckle again, and answered.

" You were dozing off. So, you kept hitting the glass of the window. I sat next to you to let you lean in my shoulders. You were snoring lightly."

He gave a chuckle again.

Fuji was perplexed. Snore? Rest his head in someone else's shoulders? That was not normal for him. He must have been tired.

Then he turned his head. The man was smiling. Then the boy added.

"You were cute."

Fuji couldn't help but to chuckle to his statement.

"My, you are flattering me. Thank you"

"Well-"

An announcement interrupted his speech.

'_Reaching the last stop of the bus. Please do not forget anything in the seats.'_

Both of them stood up, and jumped out of the bus, when its door opened. Fuji started walking towards the closest building, and then, he noticed that the man was following him too.

Fuji frowned slightly. Both of them were heading to the building of R&S Entertainment. This was not very good.

After clearing his throat, he asked.

"May I ask you where are you heading?"

"Ah? uh.. Well, actually, I'm going to that big building over there."

Fuji was surprised. 'He works at R&S Entertainment?'

"What exactly do you do there?"

"Well... I'm a building sweeper. Yeah, I know. I don't dance. But I'd really like to be on stage! That would be really cool!"

He grinned looking at Fuji.

'This will be bad. VERY bad if he works at the same place as me.'

"And... why are _You_ heading over there?"

The question hit him. That was unpredicted...

"Well... I actually work there too...I'm... a sweeper too!"

"Really? Great! We can work together!"

"I mean... In the night shift..."

He looked disappointed. But a grin appeared in his lips.

"Well... Then see ya!"

And he ran without looking back.

Fuji sighed. _'This is going to be very, but very difficult for me...'_

* * *

Well! Here is it! the end of ch. 4.

I'm really thankful to the people who left a review!

I hope that you liked this chapter too... :D

I can't contact my beta-sama! T.T So this chapter it's not beta-ed... So it'll have a lot of grammar errors and vocabulary... T.T Sorry!

Well...Finally Shiraishi and Fuji meet! xD hehe

Maybe I'll update the next chapter a little bit late too... Sorry! *bows*

Please leave a review and I'll give a cookie! :D *Grabs cookie jar and hides it*


End file.
